


Snow Blow

by ladyofreylo



Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Entendre, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, House Dadam suggested prompt, One-Shot, Silly, Snow Storm, household chores, snow blowing, suburban life, we have a lot of snow here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Rey moves into a new neighborhood and meets her handiest of men, Adam Sackler, during a big blizzard.  He has a snow blower; she has a tiny shovel.Here is their first conversation.“I’m Adam,” he said.  “Uh, Sackler. Yeah.”Indeed.  He did look like an Adam, an original man, for sure.“Rey.”“Would you like me to blow you?” he asked.Rey felt her mouth drop open.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Adam Sackler
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53
Collections: House Dadam





	Snow Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmwillson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/gifts).



> This is a silly little one-shot that came to me during a snow storm while I watched neighbors wrangle their snowblowers. House Dadam and its inhabitants enabled my madness and here we are.  
> Thanks to tmwillson3 for encouraging me to write some humor.  
> I find it funny. Perhaps readers will as well.  
> It's not beta'd, so mistakes are allllll mine.

Rey thanked the universe that she’d gotten completely moved into her new home before the snow flew that winter. She looked out of the window of the cute little cottage she’d done up snug as a bug and saw that winter was slapping the neighborhood with a vengeance. 

Her only issue was that she had forgotten to buy a shovel. She’d lived downtown in one of the big apartment complexes before buying a home in the ‘burbs. She hadn’t ever shoveled the masses of snow that came their way in the winter.

And here she was--without a shovel watching the snow drift down in big lazy flakes. All heavy and wet.

Nothing for it but to hit the Home Depot and buy a shovel.

<>

An hour later, Rey angled her car into the driveway with a big skid as the thick snow-covered concrete made for extra slick conditions.

She’d found a shovel that was too small--seemed to be a child’s sized implement--but it would have to do. Mid-winter and all the decent shovels were sold out.

Rey ran inside to wrap up in a few more layers of clothing before heading out to struggle with the white stuff. She heard the telltale noise of a monster snowblower starting nearby and looked out the window. Shit, she needed one of those fuckers to blow out the snow. A man--a rather large man, at that--walked slowly down his driveway, blowing snow onto his lawn.

He was the fellow who was never home. She’d seen his truck a handful of times and his broad back in a big pea coat, but that was it.

And, now, there he was, snowblowing.

He turned and blew out the sidewalk. Rey watched him wrangle the huge machine. It lurched over some of the bigger mounds and he pulled it back and ran through the drifts again. He was so tall--and looked strong.

She made a quick decision and added a scarf to her ensemble. She stepped out on the porch and grabbed her small shovel.

She started digging out. 

He turned the monster machine and walked back toward his driveway. Rey’s movement must have caught his attention. He looked up and shaded his eyes.

Rey kept shoveling, though it was challenging because the flat blade was so small that it barely made a dent in the snow. She ducked her head and persevered.

She looked up when she heard the whisper of big boots coming her way. He stood in front of her in his black coat, all snowy and glistening.

“Hi,” he said. He reached out a huge glove-covered paw. “That’s a small shovel.”

“Yes,” Rey said. She shook his massive hand and looked up into his face. He had a black beanie on over longish dark hair and a dark mustache and beard, a little frosty with snow and ice. His plush lips and long bold nose were both a bit red from the cold. His eyes were bright and intense.

“I’m Adam,” he said. “Uh, Sackler. Yeah.”

Indeed. He did look like an Adam, an original man, for sure.

“Rey.”

“Would you like me to blow you?” he asked.

Rey felt her mouth drop open.

“Out,” he said. “I mean, blow you out. Your sidewalk.” He passed a hand over his beard. “Might take some time with that little shovel.”

“Uh, sure,” Rey said. She stared at the big man in front of her. He seemed a bit discomfited by his statement.

“Okay, I’m ready to blow it,” he added.

Rey laughed. “Really?”

Adam turned back. “I mean, blow you… your walk. Fuck.” He paused. “Uh, be right back. Don’t keep shoveling. I have a big one.”

Rey stared at his back. He probably did have a big one, she thought to herself.

He turned back for a second, seeming to realize what he’d said yet again. Rey waved a glove at him. He stared at her for a moment, then returned to his yard.

She watched him fire up his big machine again and start walking on his extra long legs. His feet, like the rest of him, were massive. He wrestled the machine with ease and forced it to spit a stream of snow on Rey’s lawn. 

Rey was not, _not_ looking at how the white stuff blasted out of the funnel and all over her lawn.

He cleared the sidewalk, the driveway, and part of the walk up to the house. Rey ducked inside to see if she had some cash on hand. She found a $20 and laid it aside.

She watched him for another minute and wondered if he might like a warm drink. She put some milk on the stove and stirred in some chocolate to melt.

The blower turned off. Rey peeked out the window to see Adam striding along with a big metal shovel. He dug it into the snow on her steps and tossed the snow under the bushes in front of her house.

Rey slipped her coat on again, poured the chocolate into a mug, grabbed the 20 bucks, and went back outside.

Adam leaned on the shovel when he saw her. His eyes lit up.

“That wouldn’t be for me, would it?”

“Yes,” Rey said. “I thought you could use a warm-up. It’s hot chocolate.”

He pulled off his gloves and took the cup. He sipped it carefully.

Rey handed him the money. “For gas,” she said.

He shook his head, swallowed his cocoa, and handed the bill back. “You’re my new neighbor. No charge. Welcome to the neighborhood.”

“Are you sure?” Rey asked.

“Yes,” he said. “Cocoa is payment enough.”

Then he smiled.

Rey blinked. The man had dimples and a gorgeous grin.

“Listen,” he said suddenly. “I have a plow attachment on my truck. Want me to plow you, too?”

“Plow... _me_?” Rey asked faintly.

“Your driveway, I mean. Move your car. I’ll put the attachment on and plow you.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know why everything is sounding so… uh, sexual. Shit.” He paused. “Plowing, blowing… _fuck_. I see a pretty woman and lose it.”

Rey began to laugh. “It’s all right. Thanks.”

He looked at her and raised his brows. “Look, I’m not a creepy guy. Not usually, anyway. I’ve played… well, I’m, uh, an actor. And I’ve done a lot of carpentry.”

“Wow,” Rey said. “No wonder you can do all this stuff. A handy actor.”

He grinned. “Handy, not _handsy_.” He gestured toward his truck and handed Rey the cup. “Thanks for the cocoa. I’ll just get started plowing.” He walked off with his shovel over his shoulder.

Rey backed her car out into the street and parked it next to the piled-up snow on the road. She watched Adam hitch up the plow and back out of his drive. He lined up his truck and dropped the plow at the entrance to her driveway. She bit her lip.

He goosed the engine a bit. The plow scraped along the driveway, pushing the snow up to the end. Rey sighed softly.

Adam backed up the truck, lined the plow up again, and took another pass. He plowed so well. Her driveway looked perfectly smooth.

He reversed into the street and pulled back into his driveway. He jumped out of the truck and bounded out front to retrieve his snowblower.

“Thank you, thank you,” Rey said, with a big wave.

He gazed at her for a moment. “You’re welcome. I’ll be glad to help you anytime. Just let me know.” He nodded at her and maintained eye contact for a second too long.

“I think you’ll come in quite handy,” Rey said with a smile.

<>

The next day, after the big snowfall, Rey heard noises on her front porch. She opened the door to find Adam sweeping the porch, wearing his pea coat, hat, and gloves. 

He held up a big gloved paw. “Hi, hi, hi,” he called. “I swept mine, now sweeping yours. Don’t want you to fall.”

Rey wrapped a sweater around her shoulders and stepped outside. “Thanks, Adam. That’s really nice of you.”

His face broke into a big grin. “No problem. I can salt your walk, too. I have extra heavy-duty big-chunk salt.” He held up his arm to show his muscle. “Big, strong salt.”

Rey laughed. “That’s great. Are you sure I can’t pay you back?”

He shook his head. “I’m good.” He rested on his broom. “Look, if you need any other work done, I can help. I’ve got good tools. I can nail you…” He stopped and rubbed his nose. “Shit, almost sneezed there.”

Rey’s eyebrows raised. “Nail me?”

“I mean nail your pictures on the wall or whatever. I can make you a shelf or something.”

“Oh,” Rey said with a grin. “I don’t have any need for nailing right now. Or screwing…” She let that hang in the air.

His eyes snapped to her face. “No screwing?”

“You screw things, right?” Rey couldn’t resist teasing him.

He looked down at his feet for a second--then he laughed, rich and full. A big sexy laugh.

“I can screw… things,” he said. “I can do all kinds of stuff.”

“Good. I have a problem in my basement,” Rey said.

His eyes widened. “Yeah?”

“My walls are wet,” Rey said.

Adam looked like he swallowed a bug. His mouth dropped open for a second and then he laughed again. The sound made Rey clench. “Is that so?”

“Moisture has been seeping in, building up, and now my walls down there are all dripping,” Rey added. “Care to take a look?”

Adam dropped the broom so fast that it hit the railing and fell. He scooped it up and leaned it up against Rey’s house. “Sure.”

He followed Rey into the living room. “My boots are snowy,” he muttered, stomping his feet on the rug in front of the door.

“It’s okay,” Rey said. “Let me have your coat.”

He shrugged out of the coat and Rey took it. She noted that it smelled wonderful, warm, like soap and sandalwood. She resisted the urge to bury her nose in the lining.

She led Adam down a flight of stairs to the basement.

“See,” she said. “The moisture started building up bit-by-bit on my walls down here.” She pointed at the damp concrete.

“Wet walls are a common occurrence,” Adam murmured, running a finger down the wall, slipping through the beads of liquid that had gathered there. “They sweat moisture as the snow surrounds them and conditions become favorable for dampness to grow.”

Rey licked her lips. “Is there anything that can be done about the wall’s dampness? Like, is there something that can suck the moisture? See, it’s all dripping down and pooling on the floor...”

Adam looked at the floor. “Something to suck it up?”

“Yeah,” Rey said. “Making puddles of slick stuff.”

She watched him swallow. “Yeah. Suck it up,” he said to himself. 

“In a manner of speaking,” Rey added.

Adam gazed at her with lips parted. “I, uh, have a big caulk gun. I can locate any, er, holes and seal them. Make sure they are nice and tight.” His full lips twitched with amusement. 

Rey swallowed hard, watching him press them together to keep the laughter in. “How much caulk will it take?”

He looked her dead in the eye. “Couple treatments should do the trick, maybe more; it depends on how often the dampness gathers. Those walls can get soaked again pretty quick, if not properly taken care of.” His chuckle made Rey blush.

“You don’t mind?” Rey met his eyes and snickered a little.

“I enjoy being of service to a lady in need,” Adam said, raising his eyebrows, his eyes alight with good humor.

“I hope you have a lot of caulk.”

“Depend on it.”


End file.
